1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage arrangement for storing laboratory objects at very low temperatures.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The storage of laboratory objects at very low temperatures, such as temperatures below 160° C., for example, typically at −196° C., is very complex and automation is difficult to achieve. A storage arrangement for low temperatures is known from EP 1 972 874, but this system is suitable for really low temperatures only to a limited extent.